Guide to Dispelling Effects
Bold text The following jobs are able to dispel in one form or another: Monster Special Abilities The following is a list, organized by mob family, of abilities and resulting effects that players capable of dispelling should be prepared to eliminate. Adamantoise *Harden Shell --> Defense Boost *Turtoise Song (Bards beware, this removes everyone's Bard songs in AoE. Aspidochelone removes all buffs from everyone in AoE.) Aern (headless Shiva look-alike) *Crystaline Cocoon --> Protect/Shell Ahriman *Blaze Spikes --> Blaze Spikes Antican *Sand Veil --> Evasion Boost *Sand Shield --> Defense Boost *(also see "Job Related Status Effects" & "Job Related Mobs") Antlion Apkallu Bat Bats (aka Triple Bats) Bee Beetle *Rhino Guard --> Evasion Boost Behemoth *Warcry --> Warcry *Flame Armor --> Blaze Spikes Big Bird (aka Greater Bird) *Feather Barrier --> Evasion Boost Bird Bomb *Berserk --> Berserk Buffalo *Rabid Dance --> Evasion Boost Bugard *Scutum --> Defense Boost Bugbear *Bionic Boost --> Counterstance Cardian *(see "Job Related Status Effects" & "Job Related Mobs") Cerberus *Magma Shield --> Stoneskin Cannot be Dispelled/Finaled. Chigoe Cluster *Refueling --> Haste Cockatrice Coeurl *Rage --> Attack Boost Corse *Memento Mori --> INT Boost Crab *Bubble Curtain --> Shell *Scissor Guard --> Defense Boost *Metallic Body --> Stoneskin Craver Crawler *Cocoon --> Defense Boost Demon *(see "Job Related Status Effects" & "Job Related Mobs") Detector *Electrocharge --> Shock Spikes Dhalmel *Berserk --> Berserk *Whistle --> AGI Boost Diremite Doll *Berserk --> Warcry Doomed Dragon *Thornsong --> Blaze Spikes Eft Elemental Air Elementals *Blink --> Blink *Enaero --> Enaero Ice Elementals *Enblizzard --> Enblizzard *Ice Spikes --> Ice Spikes Fire Elementals *Enfire --> Enfire *Blaze Spikes --> Blaze Spikes Water Elementals *Enwater --> Enwater *Aquaveil --> Spell Interruption Rate down Thunder Elementals *Enthunder --> Enthunder *Shock Spikes --> Shock Spikes Earth Elementals *Stoneskin --> Stoneskin *Enstone --> Enstone Light Elementals *Regen --> Regen *Protect --> Protect *Shell --> Shell *Haste --> Haste Dark Elementals *Absorb-STR --> Absorb-STR *Absorb-VIT --> Absorb-VIT *Absorb-AGI --> Absorb-AGI *Absorb-DEX --> Absorb-DEX *Absorb-INT --> Absorb-INT *Absorb-MND --> Absorb-MND *Absorb-CHR --> Absorb-CHR Euvhi (giant flower) Fly Flytrap Fomor *(see "Job Related Status Effects" & "Job Related Mobs") Funguar Ghost *Ice Spikes --> Ice Spikes Ghrah (disco ball) Gigas Goblin *(see "Job Related Status Effects" & "Job Related Mobs") Golem *Crystal Shield --> Protect Goobbue Gorger *Emptiness Barrier(?) --> Defense Boost Hecteyes *Blaze Spikes --> Blaze Spikes Hippogryph *Fantod --> Attack Boost Hound Hpemde (dolphin with arms) Imp *(see "Job Related Status Effects" & "Job Related Mobs") Lamia Leech *Regeneration --> HP Regen Lizard *Secretion --> Evasion Boost Magic Pot *Blaze Spikes --> Blaze Spikes *(also see "Job Related Status Effects" & "Job Related Mobs") Malboro Mamool Ja *Warm-Up --> Evasion/Accuracy Boost *(also see "Job Related Status Effects" & "Job Related Mobs") Mandragora *Photosynthesis --> HP Regen Manticore Marid *Voracious Trunk --> Single Buff Steal *Barrier Tusk --> Defense Boost Mimic Moblin *(see "Job Related Status Effects" & "Job Related Mobs") Opo-opo Orc *Arm Block --> Defense Boost *Warcry --> Warcry *(also see "Job Related Status Effects" & "Job Related Mobs") Orcish Warmachine Orobon Phuabo (giant flying fish) *Plasma Charge --> Shock Spikes Pudding *Amplification --> Magic Attack Bonus and Magic Defense Bonus Pugil *Water Wall --> Defense Boost *Water Shield --> Evasion Boost Puk *Zephyr Mantle --> Blink Qiqirn Quadav *Shell Guard --> Defense Boost *Howl --> Warcry *(also see "Job Related Status Effects" & "Job Related Mobs") Qutrub *Animating Wall(?) --> Haste *Fortifying Wall(?) --> Protect Rabbit Ram *Rage --> Berserk Raptor Sabotender *Photosynthesis --> HP Regen Sahagin *Bubble Armor --> Shell Sapling Scorpion *Sharp Spike --> Attack Boost Sea Monk *Hard Membrane --> Evasion Boost *Regeneration --> HP Regen Seether Shadow *(see "Job Related Status Effects" & "Job Related Mobs") Sheep *Rage --> Berserk Skeleton *(see "Job Related Status Effects" & "Job Related Mobs") Slime Snoll *Berserk --> Berserk Spider Taurus *Unblessed Armor --> Shell Thinker Tiger Tonberry *Sigh --> Evasion Boost Treant Troll *Diamondhide --> Stoneskin Cannot Be Dispelled/Finaled *(also see "Job Related Status Effects" & "Job Related Mobs") Uragnite Wamoura *Heat Barrier --> Blaze Spikes *Amber Scutum --> Defense Boost Wanderer *Aura of Persistence --> Defense Boost *Mirage --> Evasion Boost Weapon *(see "Job Related Status Effects" & "Job Related Mobs") Weeper *Hexagon Belt --> Defense Boost White Rabbit Worm *Stoneskin --> Stoneskin Wyrm Wyvern *Wind Wall --> Evasion Boost Xzomit *Saline Coat --> Magic Defense Boost *?? --> Defense Boost Yagudo *Parry --> Defense Boost *Warcry --> Warcry *(also see "Job Related Status Effects" & "Job Related Mobs" ) Yovra *Flourescence --> ?? Boost Zdei (magic urn type thing) *Reactor Cool --> Ice Spikes _________________________________________________________________ Job-Related Status Effects Spells/abilities cast/used depend on mob's level. (Or other player's, if playing in Ballista ^^) Bard *Knight's Minne --> Defense Boost *Valor Minuet --> Attack Boost *Army's Paeon --> HP Regen *Herb Pastoral --> Higher Resistance to Poison *Sword Madrigal --> Accuracy Boost *Sheepfoe Mambo --> Evasion Boost *Scop's Operetta --> Higher Resistance to Silence *Enchanting Etude --> CHR Boost *Spirited Etude --> MND Boost *Mage's Ballad --> MP Refresh *Learned Etude --> INT Boost *Quick Etude --> AGI Boost *Advancing March --> Haste *Vivacious Etude --> VIT Boost *Hunter's Prelude --> Ranged Accuracy Boost *Dextrous Etude --> DEX Boost *Fowl Aubade --> Higher Resistance to Sleep *Sinewy Etude --> STR Boost *Light Carol --> Higher Resistance to Light *Earth Carol --> Higher Resistance to Earth *Water Carol --> Higher Resistance to Water *Wind Carol --> Higher Resistance to Wind *Fire Carol --> Higher Resistance to Fire *Ice Carol --> Higher Resistance to Ice *Lightning Carol --> Higher Resistance to Lighting *Goblin Gavotte --> Higher Resistance to Bind *Dark Carol --> Higher Resistance to Dark *Blade Madrigal --> Accuracy Boost *Dragonfoe Mambo --> Evasion Boost *Gold Capriccio --> Higher Resistance to Petrification *Mage's Ballad II --> MP Refresh *Shining Fantasia --> Higher Resistance to Blind *Victory March --> Haste *Bewitching Etude --> CHR Boost *Logical Etude --> MND Boost *Sage Etude --> INT Boost *Swift Etude --> AGI Boost *Puppet's Operetta --> Higher Resistance to Silence *Vital Etude --> VIT Boost *Goddess's Hymnus --> Reraise *Archer's Prelude --> Ranged Accuracy Boost *Uncanny Etude --> DEX Boost *Warding Round --> Higher Resistance to Curse *Herculean Etude --> STR Boost Black Mage *Blaze Spikes --> Blaze Spikes *Ice Spikes --> Ice Spikes *Shock Spikes --> Shock Spikes Blue Mage *Amplification --> Magic Attack Bonus and Magic Defense Bonus *Cocoon --> Defense Boost *Diamondhide --> Stoneskin *Feather Barrier --> Evasion Boost *Memento Mori --> INT Boost *Metallic Body --> Stoneskin *Plasma Charge --> Shock Spikes *Reactor Cool --> Ice Spikes/Defense Boost *Refueling --> Haste *Saline Coat --> Magic Defense Boost *Spinal Cleave --> Accuracy Boost *Warm-Up --> Evasion/Accuracy Boost Dark Knight *Arcane Circle --> Possibility of all party members buffed to intimidate Arcana *Last Resort --> Attack Boost/Defense Down *Soul Eater --> Adds damage to attacks but drains HP of user *Absorb-STR --> Absorb-STR *Absorb-VIT --> Absorb-VIT *Absorb-AGI --> Absorb-AGI *Absorb-DEX --> Absorb-DEX *Absorb-INT --> Absorb-INT *Absorb-MND --> Absorb-MND *Absorb-CHR --> Absorb-CHR Dragoon *Ancient Circle --> Possibility of all party members buffed to intimidate dragons Monk *Boost --> Attack Boost *Dodge --> Evasion Boost *Focus --> Accuracy Boost *Counterstance --> Counterattack Boost/Defense Down Ninja *Tonko --> Invisible Paladin *Holy Circle --> Possibility of all party members buffed to intimidate undead *Sentinel --> Defense Boost *Rampart --> Defense Boost *Protect --> Protect *Shell --> Shell Ranger *Sharpshot --> Ranged Accuracy Boost *Camouflage --> Invisible Red Mage *Barstone --> Higher Resistance to Earth *Protect --> Protect *Barsleep --> Higher Resistance to Sleep *Barwater --> Higher Resistance to Water *Barpoison --> Higher Resistance to Poison *Aquaveil --> Spell interrution rate down *Barparalyze --> Higher Resistance to Paralyze *Baraero --> Higher Resistance to Wind *Deodorize --> Deodorize *Enthunder --> Enthunder *Shell --> Shell *Barfire --> Higher Resistance to Fire *Barblind --> Higher Resistance to Blind *Enstone --> Enstone *Sneak --> Sneak *Blaze Spikes --> Blaze Spikes *Enaero --> Enaero *Barblizzard --> Higher Resistance to Ice *Regen --> HP Regen *Enblizzard --> Enblizzard *Barsilence --> Higher Resistance to Silence *Blink --> Blink *Enfire --> Enfire *Invisible --> Invisible *Barthunder --> Higher Resistance to Thunder *Enwater --> Enwater *Phalanx --> Defense Boost *Stoneskin --> Stoneskin *Barvirus --> Higher Resistance to Virus *Ice Spikes --> Ice Spikes *Refresh --> MP Refresh *Barpetrify --> Higher Resistance to Petrify *Haste --> Haste *Shock Spikes --> Shock Spikes Samurai *Warding Circle --> Possibility of all party members buffed to intimidate demons *Third Eye --> Blink Summoner Carbuncle *Shining Ruby --> Defense/Magic Defense Boost *Glittering Ruby --> Random Stat Boost Garuda *Aerial Armor --> Blink *Hastega --> Haste Shiva *Frost Armor --> Ice Spikes Ramuh *Rolling Thunder --> Enthunder *Lightning Armor --> Shock Spikes Ifrit *Crimson Howl --> Attack Boost Fenrir *Ecliptic Growl --> STR/DEX/AGI/VIT/INT/MND/CHR Boost *Ecliptic Howl --> Evasion/Accuracy Boost Titan *Earthen Ward --> Stoneskin Warrior *Berserk --> Attack Boost/Defense Down *Defender --> Defense Boost/Attack Down *Warcry --> Attack Boost *Aggressor --> Attack Boost/Evasion Down White Mage *Barstonra --> Higher Resistance to Earth *Protect --> Protect *Protectra --> Protect *Barsleepra --> Higher Resistance to Sleep *Barwatera --> Higher Resistance to Water *Aquaveil --> Spell interruption rate down *Barpoisonra --> Higher Resistance to Poison *Barparalyzra --> Higher Resistance to Paralyze *Baraera --> Higher Resistance to Wind *Deodorize --> Deodorize *Barfira --> Higher Resistance to Fire *Shell --> Shell *Shellra --> Shell *Barblindra --> Higher Resistance to Blind *Blink --> Blink *Sneak --> Sneak *Barblizzara --> Higher Resistance to Ice *Regen --> HP Regen *Barsilencera --> Higher Resistance to Silence *Invisible --> Invisible *Barthundra --> Higher Resistance to Thunder *Stoneskin --> Stoneskin *Reraise --> Reraise *Barvira --> Higher Resistance to Virus *Haste --> Haste *Barpetra --> Higher Resistance to Petrify *Hastega --> Haste _________________________________________________________________ Job-related Mobs Antican *Black Mage - Faber, Speculator, Retiarius, Signifer, Lanista, Quaestor *Warrior - Auxiliarius, Veles, Hastatus, Secutor, Triarius *Ranger - Funditor, Essedarius, Sagittarius, Aedilis *Paladin - Decurio, Eques, Centurio, Princeps, Hoplomachus, Antesignanus Cardian *White Mage - Cups *Black Mage - Batons *Red Mage - Coins *Warrior - Swords Corse *Black Mage - Corse, Arch Corse Demon *Black Mage - Wizard, Chancellor, Doom, Dread, Kindred *Dark Knight - Arch, General, Knight, Judicator, Kindred *Warrior - Pawn, Commander, Blood, Gore, Kindred *Summoner - Warlock, Magistrate, Abyssal, Stygian, Kindred Fomor *Black Mage - Fomor Black Mage, Imperial Sorcerer *Red Mage - Fomor Red Mage *Bard - Fomor Bard *Ninja - Fomor Ninja *Dark Knight - Fomor Dark Knight *Dragoon - Fomor Dragoon *Summoner - Fomor Summoner *Warrior - Fomor Warrior *Ranger - Fomor Ranger *Paladin - Fomor Paladin *Samurai - Fomor Samurai *Monk - Fomor Monk Goblin *White Mage - Leecher, Alchemist, Physician *Black Mage - Gambler, Shaman, Fascinator *Red Mage - Weaver, Enchanter, Toreador *Dark Knight - Tinkerer, Reaper, Oilman, Packman, Alastor *Thief - Thug, Mugger, Robber, Welldigger, Bandit, Blagger *Warrior - Fisher, Digger, Butcher, Smithy, Craftsman, Bouncer, Mercenary, Fireman, Martialist, Junkman, Swordsman, Angler *Ranger - Ambusher, Furrier, Gutterman, Poacher, Hunter, Lengthman, Venerer, Marksman Imp *Black Mage Lamia *Summoner - Lamia Dancer *Black Mage - Lamia Graverobber *Bard - Merrow Chantress Magic Pot *Red Mage Mamool Ja *White Mage - Savant *Black Mage - Sophist *Ninja - Zenist *Thief - Bounder *Blue Mage - Mimiker, Mimer Moblin *White Mage - Witchman, Gasman, Tankman, Scalpelman, Aidman, Gourneyman *Black Mage - Chapman, Draftsman, Coalman, Engineman *Red Mage - Pickman, Pikeman, Workman, Topsman, Groundsman, Ashman *Thief - Roadman Orc *Black Mage - Mesmerizer, Cursemaker *Dark Knight - Neckchopper, Beastrider, Zerker *Warrior - Fodder, Fighter, Footsoldier, Veteran, Dreadnought *Monk - Grappler, Brawler, Gladiator, Champion *Dragoon - Grunt, Impaler, Dragoon *Ranger - Stonechucker, Nightraider, Bowshooter, Predator, Farkiller *Paladin - Serjeant, Trooper, Warchief, Protector Qiqirn Quadav *White Mage - Amethyst, Garnet, Topaz *Black Mage - Amber, Zircon, Spinel, Sapphire *Red Mage - Onyx, Emerald *Dark Knight - Greater, Brass, Mythril, Adaman *Warrior - Young, Old, Elder, Ancient *Paladin - Veteran, Bronze, Iron, Steel, Darksteel *Thief - Copper, Silver, Gold, Platinum Sahagin *White Mage - River, Spring, Rivulet, Lagoon *Bard - Stream, Lake, Riparian, Swamp, Coastal *Monk - Creek, Pond, Shore *Dragoon - Brook, Bog, Delta *Warrior - Marsh Skeleton *Black Mage - Crossbones, Ship Wights, Magicked Bones, Enchanted Bones, Skeleton Sorcerer, Nashzehrer, Zombie, Ghoul, Wendigo, Wight, Ghast, Lost Soul, Fallen Evacuee, Fallen Soldier, Lich, Fallen Officer, Fallen Mage, Tomb Mage, Mindcraver, Doom Mage, Doom Warlock, Spartoi Sorcerer *Warrior - Crossbones, Magicked Bones, Enchanted Bones, Skeleton Warrior, Nashzehrer, Zombie, Ghoul, Wendigo, Wight, Ghast, Lost Soul, Fallen Evacuee, Fallen Soldier, Rot Prowler, Mummy, Fallen Officer, Fallen Knight, Fallen Major, Tomb Warrior, Fleshcraver, Doom Soldier, Doom Guard, Spartoi Warrior Tonberry *Black Mage - Hexer, Plaguer, Jinxer, Maledictor, Imprecator *Ninja - Cutter, Chopper, Stabber, Slasher *Thief - Creeper, Stalker, Shadower, Pursuer, Trailer *Summoner - Harasser, Harrier, Dismayer, Beleaguerer Troll *Dark Knight - Dark Knight *Monk - Monk *Ranger - Ranger *Warrior - Warrior *Paladin - Shieldbearer Weapon *Red Mage - Poltergeist, Boggart, Dancing, Evil, Cursed, Demonic, Hellish, Vault, Ominous, Mystic, Infernal, Aura *Warrior - Poltergeist, Boggart, Dancing, Evil, Cursed, Demonic, Over, Killing, Ornamental, Apocalyptic, Decorative Yagudo *White Mage - Acolyte, Priest, Abbot *Black Mage - Scribe, Theologist, Prior, Prelate *Bard - Piper, Drummer, Lutenist, Chanter, Conductor *Ninja - Herald, Conquistador, Assassin *Monk - Initiate, Votary, Zealot, Setinel, Flagellant *Summoner - Mendicant, Oracle *Samurai - Persecutor, Interrogator, Inquisitor Source Category:Guides